


strawberries & cigarettes

by captainhermioneswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhermioneswan/pseuds/captainhermioneswan
Summary: evangeline mchale, along with her three best friends, get into trouble at hogwarts during the triwizard tournament
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	strawberries & cigarettes

evangeline mchale was an only child. her father, spencer, was a pureblood, and her mother, adrianna, a muggleborn. she was put into primary school before being accepted into hogwarts, per request of her mother.

on her eleventh birthday, the girl eagerly awaited her hogwarts letter.  
"mum, what if the owl gets lost and my letter doesn't come?" evangeline asked her mother worriedly.

"angie, the owl will be here any minute, darling. i promise you," her mother told her, wrapping her arms around the small girl.

spencer walked over to his two girls and put a comforting arm on his daughter's shoulder. "angie, my letter didn't come until the night of my eleventh birthday. the owl made me wait all day. trust me though, it will come."

when her letter finally arrived an hour later, she was overjoyed. the 11 year old was nervous to leave her parents but excited to meet new friends and learn magic. when she went to diagon alley with her parents to get everything she needed, she was very surprised to run into a friend from muggle school, hermione granger.

"hermione!" the girl exclaimed as she rushed over to give her friend a hug.

"angie! wow i'm so glad you're a witch too. have you got your wand?" hermione asked, breaking the hug.

"that's the first thing on my list. i'll see you on the train. bye!" evangeline waved and hurried off to ollivanders with her parents.

the three wizards walked through the door and angie gasped. she had never seen so many wands before.

"evangeline mchale. i've been wondering when you'd come in," ollivander said, walking to the front of the shop from his place behind all of the wands. "where should we start?"

evangelize tried around five different wands until the perfect wand chose her.

"ah hazel wood with a unicorn hair core, 10" and surprisingly swishy flexibility. perfect for you, my dear," ollivander said as he handed the wand to the 11 year old.

evangeline took it and gave it a quick wave. suddenly, she felt very light and light came out of the wand, signaling that the wand chose her. the girl squealed as her father paid for the wand.

"thank you!" angie said to the man as she left the store.

over the next few hours, evangeline had gotten her books, robes, and even a pet owl (which she named lia). it was an amazing day.

"how about we get some ice cream to end the day?" her mother, adrianna suggested.

so the three of them made their way to florean fortescue's ice-cream parlour. angie got mint chocolate chip, as did her father. her mother got vanilla. they sat down at a table and her parents answered any questions she had left about hogwarts while they ate their ice cream.

when they were finished they made their way to the exit when suddenly evangeline bumped into someone. the young girl glanced up and saw a ginger haired boy who looked to be about her age in front of her.

"i'm sorry, i should've looked where i was going." angie said to the boy.

"no harm done. i'm ron. ron weasley," the boy told her, extending an arm out so she could shake his hand.

"evangeline mchale. but you can call me angie. nice to meet you," angie said, shaking his hand.

"well, i hope to see you at hogwarts," he said before being pushed into the ice cream parlour by a woman angie assumed to be his mother.

the mchale family left diagon alley and soon arrived home.

"good night angie. see you tomorrow, love." said her mother, kissing her on the forehead.

"night mum."

angie ran up the stairs to her room, changed into pajamas, and immediately fell asleep, eagerly awaiting the train to hogwarts in a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> um hello so i've decided to give writing a harry potter fic a try. let me know what you think !!


End file.
